1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat structure of an airplane, and more particularly, to an airplane seat structure which is capable of enjoying a comfortable air travel without any inconvenience such as leg numbness or the like even for long flight by modifying a narrow (or short-pitch) seat such as an economy class or a separate cabin-like family box in order to allow a passenger to straightly lie, such as in a bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An airplane is an object which uses a lift force of a fixed wing to fly in air with persons and things loaded into it.
Such an airplane may be divided into several types depending on its use, propulsion modes, wing forms and so on.
An airplane mentioned in the present invention refers to a passenger airplane which may be sorted according to its use.
A passenger airplane is intended to carry people and possesses 20 to 800 seats. For reference, a passenger airplane having less than 20 seats is called a commuter or an air tax.
Seats in a passenger airplane may be generally classified into a first class, a business class and an economy class depending on a seat area and a service grade.
The first class, which is also called a sleeper seat, serves to allow a passenger to lie on a completely unfolded seat and the business class serves to allow a passenger to stretch his/her legs, taking a comfortable posture, in a long-pitch seat although a passenger cannot lie on the seat unlike the first class.
In contrast, the economy class forces a passenger not to stretch his/her legs, taking an uncomfortable posture, in a short-pitch seat during the whole flight.
However, most of passengers use the economy class since it is more expensive than the first class and the business class.
Some passengers in the economy class may experience an economy class syndrome such as leg numbness or the like due to an uncomfortable posture taken in a narrow space for a long time.
An economy class syndrome refers to a disease causing a pulmonary embolism due to a thrombus or a blood clot formed in a leg vein while a passenger is sitting for a long time on a short-pitch seat on which the passenger cannot stretch his/her legs.
Accordingly, there is a need for an airplane seat structure to prevent a passenger from undergoing a disease such as an economy class syndrome and, particularly, to allow a family in a cabin-like family box to enjoy a comfortable air travel in a long time comfortable posture.